


致最讨厌我的你（Original Work）

by Hinata_Yukiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Yukiko/pseuds/Hinata_Yukiko
Summary: “活下去”
Relationships: Original Character(s) &Original Character(s)





	致最讨厌我的你（Original Work）

我最讨厌的就是那个人。

讨厌他，讨厌他，讨厌他，讨厌到对他恨之入骨，讨厌到想要将他抽筋剥骨，讨厌到想要将他碎尸万段！讨厌，讨厌！我厌恶他的笑，厌恶他在人群中闪闪发亮的身姿，厌恶他的温柔，厌恶他的容忍，厌恶他的一切……光是想到他存在于这个世上我就恶心得想吐，如果这时有流星划过的话，我一定会许愿让这个人从此人间蒸发。

大家都很喜欢那个人，只有我不喜欢，有时我也会想，我是不是生来就是为了讨厌这个人呢？想到这里，我的胃又开始翻腾起来，一阵干呕，嘴里满是酸涩的低劣咖啡的滋味。

然后有一天，他死了。

没有任何征兆，他悄无声息地死掉了。

早上还在跟人插科打诨，下午就躺在冰冷的床榻上了。

死了。

呼吸也好心跳也好脑电波也好，全都停止了。

啊，说起来这就是飞来横祸吧？

——让其乐融融的大家听到这个消息的时候还有心情开玩笑说“喂喂喂今天可不是愚人节哦？”这种话。

大家都哭得撕心裂肺，个个都激动得似乎想钻进焚烧炉陪那个混账似的。

死得好！——我本该是这么说才对，可当我梦寐以求的一幕真的在眼前实现时，我却感到了前所未有的不真实。

他死了？

我空荡荡的脑海里只剩下这三个字。

他死了？他死了！他死了。他死了……

食之无味，辗转反侧，日夜颠倒。

他死了。

他再也不存在于这个世上了。

我再也见不到他讨人厌的笑容了，再也见不到他在人群中闪闪发亮的身姿了，再也感受不到他的温柔了，再也得不到他的包容了，再也无缘他的一切了……

这时，我才清晰地认知到，他已经死了。

于是我开始思考，我的存在意义究竟是什么。

想来，我浑浑噩噩的人生就是终于与他的相遇，之后的一切到现在，驱使我行动的动力都来源于我对他的厌恶。

啊，是啊，既然他都已经死了，我也没有继续活下去的必要了。

我活着就是为了讨厌那个人。

不讨厌他不行，讨厌的不是他不行。

我在浴缸放好温水，打开抽屉正准备拿出我心爱的小刀时，却发现小刀下面垫着一封白色的信封。

信封上面什么都没有写，但傻子都猜得到到底是谁会做这么无聊的事情。

事到如今你想劝我也无济于事了！

我嗤之以鼻，才不管电视剧中那种故意煽情的充满仪式感的桥段，直接用手粗暴地扯开信封，掏出里面的纸，展开。

“要是你死了，这世上可就没有最讨厌我的人了。”


End file.
